Toy Story 2 (live-action remake)
Toy Story 2 is a 2027 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Toy Story'', the second film in Owen Laramore Entertaiment's Toy Story ''reboot series, and the 20th Owen Laramore film released theatrically, the film features the return of director Gary Halvorson and composer Randy Newman. Original cast members Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, Taylor Swift, Troy Baker, Jim Hanks, Noah Schnapp, and Kate Hudson reprise their roles from the first film, alongside new additions including Anna Faris, Patrick St. Esprit, Cate Blanchett, Ken Watanabe, Josh Brolin, and Madison Iseman. Alan Tudyk voiced Lenny in the first film, but in the sequel, Tudyk voices Wheezy. Animation was provided by Reel FX Creative Studios. Disney developed a live-action/animated Toy Story ''sequel in 2024. Following disagreements with Owen Laramore Entertainment, Disney put the film on hold; however, Disney's purchase of Owen Laramore Entertainment rearranged by executive producer Lori Forte in January 2026 led them to begin production on the film. ''Toy Story 2 was released on May 16, 2027 in the United States in the IMAX 3-D and Disney Digital 3-D formats, becoming the first Toy Story reboot film to be released in 3-D. The film received mixed reviews from critics, praising Randy Newman's musical score and the production values while criticizing the inconsistent tone. Financially, the film was a box office bomb, grossing $194 million worldwide on a $99 million budget. A sequel, ''Toy Story 3'', was released on January 16, 2030. Another sequel, ''Toy Story 4'', was released on September 23, 2032. Plot Andy prepares to bring Woody to Cowboy Camp, but while playing with Woody and Buzz Lightyear, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on the shelf, and Andy leaves without him. On the shelf, Woody finds a squeeze toy penguin named Wheezy, who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. As a result, Andy's mom puts Wheezy in a yard sale, prompting Woody to rescue him, but Woody is stolen by a toy collector named Al, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, and Mouse set out on a mission to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns he is based on Woody's Roundup, and he alongside Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector (the other people in the show) is set to be sold to a toy museum in Japan, but Woody reveals that he wants to return to Andy and indirectly earns Jessie's ire. Stinky Pete explains the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and, without Woody, they would go back into storage, which triggers Jessie's claustrophobia. Al accidentally rips Woody's arm completely. Woody tries to retrieve i, but is sabotaged when Al's television turns on. Finding the remote in front of Jessie, Woody berates her. The next day, a toy repair specialist fixes Woody's arm. Woody learns Jessie once belonged to a girl named Emily, but she was outgrown. Stinky Pete warns him the same fate will happen to him, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Having the feeling that Andy will outgrow him forever if he is ripped again, Woody decides to stay. Meanwhile, Buzz and the others reach Al's Toy Barn, where Buzz is imprisoned in a cardboard box by another Buzz, who thinks he is a space ranger (like the real Buzz did during the events of the first film). Andy's toys mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they head to his apartment. The real Buzz escapes, but accidentally awakens an Evil Emperor Zurg action figure with the intent of destroying him. The toys find Woody and Buzz rejoins them. Despite this, Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be there for a kid, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a buy hug him on TV, Woody realizes his mistake and convinces Jessie and Bullseye to come home with him and the others. Stinky Pete prevents them from leaving and reveals that he turned on the TV the night before, as he wants to go to the museum if they all go. Al returns, puts the Roundup gang in a suitcase, and leaves for the airport. After fighting off Zurg and leaving New Buzz with him (after Zurg reveals himself as New Buzz's father), the toys, accompanied by three Toy aliens, steal a Pizza Planet truck and follow Al to the airport, where they sneak in and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete attempts to kill Woody, but Andy's toys subdue him and place him inside a child's backpack. Bullseye is freed, but Jessie is on the plane bound for Japan. Woody rescues her, and the toys return home. Andy returns from camp and accepts, Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys and fixes Woody's arm, while Wheezy is fixed as well. In a new commercial, Al stars crying, because his business has suffered due to him failing to sell the Roundup gang. Wheezy feels swell and celebrates by singing "You've Got A Friend In Me". Woody tells Buzz he is no longer worried of Andy outgrowing them, because when he eventually does, he will still have Buzz to keep him company, for Infinity and Beyond. Cast * Ben Stiller as Woody * Ben Affleck as Buzz * Anna Faris as Jessie * Patrick St. Esprit as Stinky Pete the Prospector * Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head * Cate Blanchett as Mrs. Potato Head * Riz Ahmed as Slinky Dog * Rob Schrab as Rex * Danny Huston as Hamm * Taylor Swift as Bo Peep * Troy Baker as Sarge * Jim Hanks as Mouse * Josh Brolin as Al * Noah Schnapp as Andy * Kate Hudson as Andy's mom * Ken Watanabe as Zurg * Alan Tudyk as Wheezy * Madison Iseman as Barbie * Shane Van Dyke as the Cleaner * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens * Frank Welker as Bullseye and Buster Production Development In 2024, Owen Laramore Entertainment developed a sequel to Toy Story, but was put on temporary hold due to a disagreement between Disney CEO Kevin A. Mayer and Owen Laramore Studios CEO Rob Minkoff over how ''Bambi'''' could possibly end Disney's distribution contact with Owen Laramore Entertainment. However, former Blue Sky Studios employee Lori Forte arranged Disney's acquisition of Owen Laramore Entertainment and replaced Minkoff as the CEO of Owen Laramore Entertainment in January 2026, and ''Bambi ''was completed before then. As a result, Disney rebranded Owen Laramore Productions into Owen Laramore Studios with a logo which made Iggy, a character from the ''Disney In The House series, the studio's mascot. Casting Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Nicholas Lyndurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, Jim Hanks, Taylor Swift, Tory Baker, Noah Schnapp, and Kate Hudson reprised their roles from the first film. Alan Tudyk, who voiced Lenny the Binoculars in the first film, voiced a new character named Wheezy. Anna Faris and Patrick St. Esprit were cast as Jessie and Stinky Pete the Prospector. Cate Blanchett, Ken Watanabe, and Josh Brolin joined the cast as Mrs. Potato Head, Zurg, and Al. In January 2027, Madison Iseman was revealed to be in talks to voice Barbie. Music Randy Newman returned to compose the score. Riders In The Sky's "Woody's Roundup" and Sarah McLachlan's "When She Loved Me" returned. Reception Box office The film grossed $94 million in the United States and Canada, and $100 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $194 million. The film was projected to gross $200 million in its opening weekend, but Disney and Owen Laramore Entertainment planned a scale back release, making it a box office bomb. It is the lowest-grossing Toy Story reboot film to date. Critical response The film received mixed reviews from critics. It has a 57% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Toy Story 2 might not be eligible to recapture the Annie Award nominated charm of its predecessor, but families are still more likely to be entertained". On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 21 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 71% and a 61% "definite recommend". Chicago Tribune ''gave the film a positive review, saying, "It is more likely fun and exciting to enjoy this new sequel to the ''Toy Story ''reboot film". ''Vulture ''said the first film was greeted with no exceptional warmth, but felt the sequel was very vulnerable to its predecessor. ''Common Sense Media's review toward the CGI and cinematography was mostly negative. ''The Oregonian ''felt undermined by the film and further criticized the film for adding little or no room for charm.